endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Waterworks
Waterworks is the 8th episode of Endurance: Tehachapi. Episode Overview Just when they thought it was safe, the five remaining teams are surprised with another huge twist. By the end of the day, one team will have been automatically chosen to face elimination at the Temple of Fate. Summary Franke and Erika (Red team) survived the Temple of Fate the night before and are happy to be back in the game. Now there are only five teams left, and the kids are wondering which team will be the next to go. Orange is on the chopping block. Most of the kids don’t trust Mikey. They think he’s gone back and forth too many times between friendships and alliances. After JD greets the teams, they learn Yellow has left their piece to Red. That puts the Red team in the lead with three pieces. Green and Blue are tied for a close second with two pieces each. JD then surprises the kids with some news about the day’s mission. Usually the teams compete to come in first. Today, however, they’ll also be battling not to come in last. The team that comes in last place will automatically go to the Temple of Fate! JD meets the teams by the lake and explains the game. Each team will be armed with a piece of canvas. They’ll use it to collect water from the lake and then dump the water into a barrel. The object is to fill the entire barrel with water as fast as possible. When that happens, water will shoot from a pole into the air, indicating that they have succeeded in their task. JD shouts “Go” and the race begins! Red and Green are neck in neck for first place, but the Green team manages to fill their barrel first and they win the game! Red comes in a close second and Blue comes in third. Finally, it’s a race between Orange and Purple not to come in last. In the end, Orange fills their barrel before Purple. Jonathan and Daniela (Purple) are crushed. They’re destined to go to Temple and face elimination. But there’s another twist. JD tells Purple that if they win tomorrow’s Temple mission, they won’t have to go to Temple. JD awards Green the Luck piece and the Samadhi. Now Green has a difficult decision ahead of them. What team should they handicap with the dreaded Samadhi? Back at the cabins, everyone is talking about which team should be handicapped. Isaac doesn't want to send Purple to Temple because he’s great friends with Jonathan and wants to help him win the game tomorrow. Shea (Blue team) suggests that Isaac give the Samadhi to the Red team. Meanwhile Erika (Red) tells Jeszie that she should give the Samadhi to Blue. And while all this is taking place, Franke secretly talks to Kylie, from Orange. Kylie thinks that Orange, Blue and Red should work together in an alliance to ensure that Green and Purple don't control the game. In the end, no one knows which team Green will handicap. That evening the players meet up on the island. JD asks Isaac and Jeszie (Green) if they’ve come to a decision. Jeszie says it’s been hard, but she thinks if they don’t handicap one particular team, that team may win and send Green to Temple. So, despite her friendship with Erika, she gives the Samadhi to the Red team! The Red team cracks open the Samadhi and finds a rope 10 feet long. Thus, they'll have a 10-foot disadvantage during the next Temple mission. As the teams walk down the hill back to the cabins, both Purple and Red are feeling the most pressure to win tomorrow’s game. Franke, angry about the Samadhi, vows not to let Green control the game. Game Play Standings Mission In "Waterworks", teams had to run to the lake with canvas bags, collect water, and pour them into their team-colored barrel. As soon as the barrel is filled, a sprout of water will shoot up. The first team to do so wins. Production Notes Quotes *''Insert quotes'' Trivia *This mission was #5 on the Top Ten Games list from the first four seasons. *First episode which premiered in 2006. *First time the automatic sent to temple penalty is used in an Endurance mission. *First time a red team got the samedhi Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Twists